Strawberry Cake (4D Combi)
by Iggy Youngmin
Summary: Kwangmin-Taehyung fanfiction. Sebuah tantangan yang didapat Kim Taehyung mengharuskannya berurusan dengan yang namanya dapur dan memasak. Di tengah rasa frustasi dan keputus asaan yang dialaminya, membuat Taehyung memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan dari salah seorang yang dekat dengannya,Jo Kwangmin. Akan jadi seperti apa jika duo 4D ini memutuskan membuat kue bertoping strawberry?


Cast:

• Jo Kwangmin [Boyfriend]

• Kim Taehyung [Bangtan Boys]

Disclaimer: **All the characters are their own**

 **Don't plagiat! The story belongs to me.**

 **_oOo_**

"YA! Kau gila ya?!" Sebuah teriakan menggema di sebuah kafetaria. Beruntung dua orang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menyewa tempat _private_ , jadi mereka tidak akan jadi bahan tontonan banyak orang.

"Ayolah Kwangmin- _ah_ , bantu aku. Kita teman kan?" Rengekan dari pemuda berwajah polos-yang justru terlihat menyebalkan bagi pemuda satunya-kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kali.

"Aish, ya Kim Taehyung, mintalah sesuatu yang masuk akal. Kau kan tahu bagaimana kemampuanku, dan kemampuanmu dalam hal masak-memasak. Kenapa kau justru menyanggupi tantangan itu? _Aih, jinjja_ ," pemuda berambut hitam bernama lengkap Jo Kwangmin itu kembali menggerutu. Dia tak habis pikir dengan teman sebayanya yang satu ini.

"Ya, kau pikir aku menyanggupi tantangan ini dengan suka rela? Aku dipaksa Kwangmin- _ah_. Apalagi Jimin mengatakan jika dia tak akan membantuku, dan aku harus cari partner lain. Yang muncul di otakku hanya dirimu," Taehyung membela diri sembari merayu.

Kwangmin menghela napas. Tak ada gunanya jika ia terus mendebat Taehyung. Temannya yang keras kepala dan mengesalkan itu tak akan pernah mengaku salah. "Baiklah," Kwangmin menyetujui permintaan Taehyung. Membuat mata temannya itu bersinar penuh harapan. "Tapi, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Semua ini idemu. Pokoknya ini mutlak idemu," tegas Kwangmin yang merasa tak mau disalahkan.

Taehyung mengangguk. Meski dalam hati ia juga tidak yakin jika rencana mereka nantinya akan berjalan mulus. Karena seperti yang dibilang Kwangmin, mereka berdua sangatlah payah dalam hal memasak. Dan tantangan membuat kue dari _hyung, chingu,_ dan _dongsaeng-_ nya harus ia kerjakan bersama dengan Kwangmin seorang. Tuhan, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

 **...oOo...**

Dengan apron putih yang melilit tubuh dan topi koki yang bertengger di kepala, Kwangmin dan Taehyung terlihat siap memulai sebuah kegiatan yang disebut memasak. Di meja yang terletak di depan keduanya, terjejer rapi bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue dan beberapa buah-buahan segar. Dengan disaksikan delapan orang-selain Jin, Suga, Namjoon, J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook; Youngmin dan Minwoo juga memutuskan hadir untuk menyaksikan aksi memasak Kwangmin-mereka berdua mulai bergerak. Taehyung memulai dengan mengambil tepung dan telur untuk dibuat adonan, sedangkan Kwangmin menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil buah strawberry segar untuk di cuci.

 **BUFF~**

 **KLONTANG~**

Tepung yang dipegang Taehyung terjatuh menumpahi lantai sekaligus mengotori wajahnya; panci berisi air yang dibawa Kwangmin tergelincir dari tangannya, membasahi lantai tempat keduanya berdiri. Sementara kedelapan orang yang berstatus sebagai penonton sekaligus pengamat berusaha menahan tawa yang nyaris tersembur keluar.

"Lakukan dengan benar Kwangmin- _ah_."

"Ish, jangan menasehatiku kalau kau juga sama buruknya Kim Taehyung."

Menit-menit berikutnya, kegiatan membuat kue dua orang yang sama-sama memiliki kepribadian 4D itu diiringi dengan suara ricuh peralatan yang saling beradu. Bukan, ini bukan karena Kwangmin dan Taehyung saling memukul dengan menggunakan alat masak. Hanya saja entah ini memang takdir atau bagaimana, sikap kikuk keduanya saat di dapur menyebabkan benda-benda melayang membentur lantai. Ditambah dengan suara-suara tercekik para penonton yang berusaha menahan tawa, sungguh sebuah _backsound_ yang sempurna.

Waktu 30 menit terasa seperti selamanya bagi Kwangmin dan juga Taehyung. _Akhirnya_ , setelah melewati saat-saat yang terasa seperti di neraka, kue yang dibuat keduanya pun akhirnya jadi juga. Namun kondisi keduanya terlihat aneh, kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hanyalah membuat kue, tapi dari cara mereka bernapas, keduanya seperti habis lari marathon. Mengusap peluh di dahi, mereka menyajikan kue berukuran sedang itu ke depan para _hyung, chingu,_ dan juga _dongsaeng_. Kue dengan toping strawberry segar itu terlihat menggugah selera.

"Inilah yang bisa kami hasilkan. ' _Strawberry Cake ala 4D Combi_ '," ucap Kwangmin dan Taehyung berbarengan.

"Kenapa namanya terdengar aneh di telingaku?" respon Jimin yang diimbuhi anggukan dari Minwoo.

"Dilihat dari tampilannya kue ini tidak buruk," komentar Suga pertama kali.

"Aku setuju _hyung_ , bukankah kue ini terlihat lezat?" timpal Jungkook disertai anggukan dari yang lain.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras Kwangmin- _ah_. _Hyung_ bangga padamu," imbuh Youngmin dengan gaya dramatisnya.

"Baiklah, cukup soal komentarnya. Saatnya kita mencicip," ujar Namjoon pada akhirnya.

Dengan sendok kecil di tangan masing-masing, kedelapan orang itu mulai mengambil potongan kecil dari kue yang tersaji. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ mereka mulai menyuap, membuat Kwangmin dan Taehyung yang masih memakai apron dan topi koki tegang menunggu komentar, sembari dalam hati berdoa agar semuanya sesuai dengan ekspektasi mereka.

"Hegh!" Suara tercekik kembali terdengar. Bukan, bukan. Kali ini bukan suara tercekik menahan tawa. Tetapi tercekik karena memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan mereka.

Tanpa babibu, dengan gerakan kelewat cepat, J-Hope dan Jimin berlari menuju wastafel untuk memuntahkan benda yang entah apa namanya itu dari dalam mulut mereka. Sedangkan yang lain tengah berada dalam posisi diamnya dengan wajah yang sudah beraneka warna.

Dengan susah payah, Jin menelan potongan kue di mulutnya sebelum berkomentar, "Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah menyentuh dapur lagi kalian berdua." Kemudian dengan tergesa mengambil minum untuk menetralisir rasa aneh di mulutnya diikuti Namjoon, Suga dan juga Minwoo.

"Kwangmin- _ah_ , Taehyung- _ah_ , kalian sudah bekerja keras. _Hyung_ bangga padamu _Kwangmin...ie..._ "

"Youngmin _hyung_! Yak, bangun _hyung_!" Jungkook berteriak histeris seraya mengguncang tubuh Youngmin yang tak sadarkan diri. Ah, rupa-rupanya hanya sang _maknae_ lah yang mampu bertahan dari racun berbentuk kue menggoda hasil karya Kwangmin dan Taehyung. Duo 4D yang sama-sama tidak bisa memasak.

"Taehyung- _ah_..." Kwangmin berbisik lirih.

" _Nde_?" Taehyung menyahut dengan tak kalah lirih.

"Ingat perjanjian awal. Ini semua idemu."

Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. "Eoh, aku tahu," sahutnya dengan ekspresi memelas.

 **END**

 **a/n:**

 **ampun! author jangan digebukin kalo feelnya gak dapet author tau ini maksa banget :v tapi ya gimana, bikin ini author ampe bertapa 30 hari 27 malem #lah?**

 **Happy reading yeoreobun~**

 **ppyong~**


End file.
